Exterminated
by Nightclawthebrave
Summary: The clans used to live peacefully around the lake, until the "Sprayers" came, and disrupted the peace. It's been seasons since this happened and the clans are now groups with new names. But what will happened if one cat wanted change...
1. The past in a flash

Hi! This is my first fanfiction so don't be so harsh on reviews. I don't own warriors; Erin Hunter does (duh!) Also, advice would be great! And this takes place when the clans are living at the lake. This is in the future, the WAY future.

Ch. 1: The past in a flash

Run, run, run, Willow, thought in her mind as she ran through the forest. She looked back to see a shadow chasing after her. Drat, she thought, this Sprayer is even more persistence then I though it would. She kept running through the forest. She could feel the grass beneath her paws as she ran, pricking her paws.

She began to pant, "I can't keep this up forever" she hissed. Then she saw a bush full of thorns. She knew they were sure to scratch her up but she didn't have a choice at the moment. As she tried to find her courage, she ran straight into the bush without hesitation. The Sprayer couldn't go through the bushes, she sighed with relief. She heard it grumble and trotted away.

Great, now she had to go back to the Tunnel without prey and be scratched all over. After she slipped out of the bush, she started walking to a tunnel. As she went in, she smelled the scents of her group.

It wasn't always like this. It used to be a great place. In the past, my group, Booming Thunder, used to be a clan called Thunderclan. Along with the other clans, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan, who are now Creeping Shadows, RushingRiver, and Rolling Winds.

The clans used to live peacefully, until those Sprayers came. I was just a kit when it all happened. I was named Willowkit because of the resemblance I had of my mother's dead sister, Willowfrost. I was a gray tabby with white paws and white muzzle, almost like Willowfrost. Then these twolegs that wore black belts and had a long black weird muzzle came with these sticks that sprayed gas hence the name "Sprayers". But the gas was lethal, and killed off almost all the cats around the lake.

We had to reside into these tunnels that the Sprayers couldn't find. The clans were no more; we were "groups" now. We barely go into the forest anymore since the Sprayers were there. They didn't just spray gas; they also captured us, or kill us with a shooting stick and take us away to who knows where. In the past, we used to believe in our ancestors, Starclan, but we didn't anymore, since they didn't really save us or give us a sign at all and never talked to us ever again. Like they could do anything, she thought.

But she wanted to meet them, learn about all the cats in the past, and most importantly, to meet her father, Silvertail, once again. He had died in the Extermination as us cats like to call it. And our groups aren't really friends either. We would avoid other cats, since we didn't want to be caught by the Sprayers. She sighed at the memory. As she went deeper into the tunnel, she thought, I wish all of this never happened. She slinked into the core of the tunnel, and disappeared into the darkness.

**Hoped you liked it! I'm a beginner so it might not be as good. Sorry it's so short, next time, it might be longer. Remember to review!**


	2. Commotion

**Hola! I'm so excited about this story! All of you people who review and read this, thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can, probably around each week. I do not own warriors. Enjoy!**

Commotion

Willow crept into the tunnel and scents overwhelmed her. Then she made it to the camp of her group. There were cats strolling around, sharing tongues, and eating prey. It was pretty much just like an ordinary clan. As she strolled into the camp, a ginger tom with a white splotch on his left amber eyes walked up to her. "Willow! How come you didn't return to the camp without prey? You know that the group needs food and they can't tolerate you joking off!" he said, commandingly. She stared at him fiercely, "Well Ginger, if you count being almost caught by a Sprayer and getting all scratched up by a thorns joking off, then yeah, I was joking off!" I said, annoyed.

His eyes widened. "A Sprayer? We haven't seen those in a while!" he said, excited. "What's this about Sprayers?" a deep voice called out. We whipped ourselves around bristling. A pure white tom with cold blue eyes walked into the light. We relaxed, "It's just you Snowstorm." Ginger said, sighing in relief. "Yes, it's just me, so what is this about Sprayers?" Snowstorm asked again. "Willow almost got caught by a Sprayer!" Ginger said, happily. 'Reminder, kill Ginger after this all', I thought, growling. Snowstorm whipped around to face me, "You what?!" he growled, with his creepy blue eyes staring at me. I stammered, "A-at l-least I wasn't caught, r-right?"

He stomped around, "You should've been more careful. If the Sprayers know that there are still cats around here, they'll be more of them, and we have to be more careful." he grumbled. We were all silent for a while, until Ginger spoke, "Should we tell Juniper?" he said. We all looked at each other.

Juniper was our leader, for leaf-fall anyways. Our rules are different from clan's. We have four leaders, one for every season. Shark ruled in leaf-bare, Tangle ruled in new-leaf, Night ruled in green-leaf, and Juniper ruled in leaf-fall. They would switch each season. They also have assistants. They were their helpers, or like deputies except, they weren't the next in line to be a leader, unless our leader says so. Snowstorm was Tangle's assistant and Juniper's assistant was my sister, Leaf (Note: the other assistants will be introduced later). If an assistant died, that leader would choose another one. If a leader dies, the whole group gets to vote.

"We're going to have to tell him anyways", Snowstorm sighed. All three of us went to Juniper's den which was a big crevice in a rock. We were about to enter until a ginger-brown she cat with a white tipped tail and unusually blue eyes slithered out of the crevice. It was Leaf. "Willow, what do you need with Juniper?" she said, suspicious. "We need to talk to him about a Sprayer!" Ginger said enthusiastically. Leaf's ears pricked, "a Sprayer you say? Okay, go ahead." Leaf said, as she walked out of the way.

We walked inside the crevice with careful steps, except for Ginger, who was awing the cave like den. Sometimes that Ginger can be so kit like. As we went in deeper, a shape formed in the darkness. Then they saw a brown tom with amber-yellowish eyes and a long dark stripe on his back. Snowstorm stepped up to him, "Greetings Juniper," he said. Juniper nodded "Greetings Snowstorm," Juniper's tail twitched at the tip. "So Snowstorm, why are you guys here?" he said, inquiringly. "Willow almost got caught by a Sprayer." Snowstorm said. Juniper looked up to him, "Is that so," he said, "I guess we have to be more careful in the forest now," he sighed.

"I will talk to Leaf about this," Juniper said, "We'll probably arrange there to be lesser time in the forest for all cats. You are dismissed." Snowstorm nodded, and we all walked out of the den. 'I don't think there was any reason for me and Ginger to go in there' she thought. A weird squeamish sound erupted from her stomach. Snowstorm looked at her with amusement. "You can go eat, after what happened to you today, you must be hungry," he said.

Another squeamish sound erupted, but it wasn't from her. We looked at Ginger. He looked at us, "I guess I'm hungry too. Why don't we eat together Willow?" he said, embarrassed. "I guys can relax for now" Snowstorm said, then walked away. We made our way to the food pile and picked our prey. I took a squirrel and Ginger took a mouse. I took a bite into the squirrel, savoring the taste. I turned to Ginger with his eyes closed, slowly chewing the mouse. I guess he was also doing the same thing.

Then the hunting patrol came back with prey, but it was only half of a patrol. A patrol was usually five or so cats, but there was only two. The two cats walked toward the food pile to drop their prey. One cat was a pale golden tabby tom with brown eyes, and the other a brownish-red she cat with green eyes. The she cat was the first to speak, "So Willow, I heard you almost got caught by a Sprayer", she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Oh Hawk, it's just a part of everyday life" I said with a smirk too. "Stop squabbling you two, we don't have time for this," the tom said. "Time for what Ray?" Hawk said to the tom.

Ray sighed, "I don't know how to put up with you," he said. Ginger swallowed the mouse he was chewing, "Where is the rest of the patrol," he said. "They're just getting the prey that they buried, but they are taking unusually long." Ray said, suspicious. Then a wail erupted from the entrance. All the cats in the clearing were bristling, prepared to defend the group. Three cats shot out from the entrance, a golden-brown she cat with wide green eyes, and a flecked brown tom with blue eyes holding a tortoiseshell she cat with cloudy amber eyes hung from his mouth. The golden she cat was bristling and yelled those four words that changed our lives as we stared in horror, "SPOTTED! SHE'S BEEN SPRAYED!"

**Ooh! A cliffhanger! How was Spotted sprayed? What will Booming Thunder do about it? Will anymore cats be sprayed? Why am I asking these questions? I never planned the story out but it's pretty good in my opinion. Also review, review as much as your heart desires!**


	3. Problems arise

**Hello again! As you can see, this is the next chapter of my story. It sucks that I have school and don't have the time for this during weekdays :*( Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. How a fun time reading!**

Problems Arise

"SPOTTED! SHE'S BEEN SPRAYED!" the she cat said. We stare in horror at Spotted, the tortoiseshell hanging from the brown tom's mouth. Juniper and Leaf race out into the clearing, staring at Spotted in grief, as Shark(a gray tom with blue eyes and white chest) and Night(a white cat with black spots and green eyes) came out to find out was going on, only to be silenced by the death of the cat. All the other cats were clearly distressed from the look on their faces.

Juniper was first to speak, "How did this happened!" he demanded. The golden-brown she cat was sniffling a little. 'Well Heather and Spotted were real close to each other. I feel sorry for Heather' she thought. Heather was the golden-brown cat. Spotted and her were real close friends and she must be devastated that her friend was gone.

When Heather was done sniffling, she blinked and stared at Juniper, "Well, we were getting our prey, but then this Sprayer came out of nowhere and sprayed gas everywhere! We had to get out fast," she sobbed, "We all ran but Spotted tripped and the gas covered her," she continued, "We all were really scared. Then Oak ran into the gas to save her, but we were too late," Willow stared at the brown tom. He had a sad look on his face. 'He must think it's his fault,' she thought.

Oak is a fast warrior, the fastest in the group. But now he must feel like he failed the group. All the cats in the clearing were chatting nervously about the event. Then she wondered were any of the other groups having the same problems? She hoped so, and then they wouldn't be the weakest group.

Juniper waved his tail to quiet everyone. "Calm down, it's not the end of the group," he said, "There is a new rule, cats are aloud until sunset to be in the forest." Then an orange and white she cat walked into the middle of the clearing, "A new rule? Is that suppose to stop the Sprayers from taking more cats!" she said, her amber eyes glowing. That was Maple, Spotted's mother. "If you want to protect the cats of Booming Thunder, you're going to have to make rules for the Sprayer! Not us!" she shouted.

"Maple, you know that the Sprayers won't listen to any rules," a new voice said. A pale golden tom with amber eyes stepped out. Juniper sighed in relief, "Thank you Tangle," he said. Maple twitched her tail, "True, but rules aren't going to prevent this," she irritably hissed. "Better safe then sorry," Tangle said, staring into Maple's eyes. Maple trotted away with a "humph!" into her den.

Ginger, Hawk, Ray, and I were still processing what had just happened. Oak then slowly put Spotted's body in the middle of the clearing. Our medicine cat, Rose, a silver tabby she cat with white paws and gentle blue eyes, walked into the clearing to examine the dead cat's body. All for of us looked at each other. It had turned into a normal day into a horrific day. There was an awkward silence. "Well, I'm going to my den," Hawk said awkwardly and walked away. Soon all of us were going into our dens. I padded into my den and fell on my bedding. I closed my eyes and sleep consumed her.

**Line break, lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalala**

She was walking in one of the tunnels. She couldn't tell which territory it was leading to. Then a big shadow crept towards her and then it consumed her. She was fighting against it, but it felt like she was falling, or drowning, unable to escape. She couldn't breath. Just as she felt like her lungs were about to pop, she woke up breathing hard. 'What a frightening dream' she thought. She still couldn't breathe though. Then she found a stray ginger paw on her face. She batted it away and got up quickly. There she found Ginger, his body away from his bed and snoring. She batted his muzzle, hard. He woke up with a yelp.

"What was that for?" he said, yawning and irritated. I flicked my ears, "Well, probably because you almost suffocated me with you huge paws." She said with amusement. "Oh, sorry Willow. You know how I am with sleeping," he said, embarrassed. I nodded "It's okay, it's not your fault you are you." I said calmly.

**Line break, lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalala**

I was stretching myself in the clearing until Oak and rock, a dark brown tom with a golden streak along the side with green eyes, walked up to me. "Hey Willow, want to go hunting?" Oak said. I looked at him. He was willing to take the risk? He then explained, "I mean in the tunnels," he said. I then relaxed. "Okay sure, are we the only cats?" I stared at those two. "Yeah, Heather would've gone with us because, you know?" he said, "So Rock is the only one going with us," he said, staring at the dark brown tom.

"Okay let's go." I said. I had weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. We chose the tunnel going towards Creeping Shadows' territory. As we walked on, the worse the feeling became. Then scent of vole hit my nose. I immediately went into the stalking position and left the two toms hunting for other prey. I could see the vole clearly now. I took neat, small, soundless steps toward it. I waited for the right moment, and then I pounced and quickly nipped it. 'This should be fine' she thought. Then an unfamiliar smell wafted into her nose. She turned around toward Creeping Shadows' territory.

She heard paw steps toward her. "Um, Oak? Rock? Can you come here?" I called nervously. They came towards me, confused. "What is it, afraid of being alone?" Rock teased, and then they too were aware of the paw steps coming toward them. I unsheathed my claws into the earth, and the toms were bristling. Then a patrol of cats appeared. They all had the same scent. The scent of the Shadow group. They were staring at us with cold eyes and had lashing tails. We hissed ferociously and bristled even more, but it wasn't stopping them.

We were outnumbered and we knew that these cats would fight ruthlessly. Fear was throbbing in her heart but she tried to replace it with hatred. Then they were at the border line, which was a fox tail away. The one that was leading the patrol cruelly smirked. He was a sleek tabby tom with glowing green eyes. He looked right at us, "A small patrol of young cats," he said. My heart was practically about to burst. He kept his smirk, "An easy prey for Creeping Shadows"

Dun dun dun! Looks like they got caught by the other group. What will happen to them? Well if you want to know, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. Rivals shall be rivals

**Hello viewers! It's been a long week hasn't it, at least for me. I had a lot of homework today. But that's not the time to talk about that, it's STORY TIME! (Its sounds babyish, I know). Thanks to all you people who reviewed or made my story their favorite. I will try to write a new chapter every week. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Rivals shall be rivals

Creeping Shadows were right in front of us. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst. Then Oak stepped out, "What do you want" he growled. The leading cat stalked the border line, "It's just a little favor," he said slyly. She growled and Rock bunched his muscles. "What do you need?" Oak said sharply.

"Just the prey you just got," he said. "Get you own prey Stone!" Oak said to the leading cat. "C'mon, it's just a little favor," Stone said, his voice getting really creepy. It made her back shiver. But Oak stood his ground, "Never!" he hissed. Stone's glare turned to slits, "I guess we have to do this the hard way,"

He lashed his tail at his cats and yelled, "Attack!" They leaped on us and a bunch of screeches erupted. Willow slashed at all the cats attacking her. She knew that they won't last long. Oak was battling three cats at a time using his speed and Rock was fighting against two cats. So that left her with two cats to fight with. The two cats ganged up on her and used a Shadow skill. But she was too skilled for them and jumped up, twisted and landed on a cat's back, clawing. The black she cat yowled and bucked. She held on until the right time when she leaped in front of the she cat and scratched her muzzle.

The cat yowled away. Willow had to do what she had to do. She sneaked out of the battle and yowled into the tunnel. It was the Booming Thunder's help cry. It sounded like a yowl and roars mixed together. Every apprentice was trained to do this and she was the best at it. She knew it would echo into the camp and a patrol would come soon. She went back into the battle with a slam on a cat's muzzle. The cat tumbled away into the chaos. She was fighting one cat but she realized that Oak and Rock was still fighting the same number of cats.

Where was the other cat? Then a gray pelt flashed before her and pinned her down. It was Stone. I tried to escape but he held a firm grip. "Creeping Shadows shall live! Booming Thunder shall die!" he said, crazily. He scratched my muzzle. I winced at the pain. "Let's make this easy," he said, as he raised his paws up with his gleaming claws. I writhed in his grip. 'When was the patrol going to come?'

And as if they heard her thoughts, the Thunder patrol came in and barreled every

Shadow cat they saw. Shark was leading the patrol with Leaf, Hawk, Heather, Dust (a brown tom), and Snowstorm. Creeping Shadows were really outnumbered now. But they didn't retreat since they were arrogant in every way. "Now, where were we," Stone said as he raised his claws again. I braced myself for pain, but Oak slammed into his shoulder and slashed him on his muzzle. I got up and quickly helped Oak with the Shadow cat.

I nipped his legs as Oak slashed at his muzzle. He shook us off and yelled, "Retreat Shadow!" All the Shadow cats were retreating into their territory. We had won. She wanted to yowl in triumph but she was too tired to do anything. They limped towards the camp and she grabbed her prey. So did Oak and Rock.

She was padding along side Hawk. She noticed a long gash on her shoulder. "That scratch looks pretty deep," Willow said. Hawk nodded, "Yeah, this stupid Shadow cat scratched me pretty deep. Especially when that cat was Claws." She said. Claws had one of the longest claws in all of the groups. So of course her scratches would be deep. "But I didn't let her get away with it, when she was laughing at me I slid under her belly and gave her one of my scratches, and you should've seen her face when I defeated her!" Hawk said enthusiastically.

I was laughing along with her until Leaf came up. "Are you guys okay?" she asked concerned. "Any severe injuries?" We nodded and she sighed in relief, and then walked away to another group of cats. Soon Oak and Rock padded up to us too. "Sorry for bringing you into this mess Willow," Oak said, "If it weren't for my foolishness you wouldn't have to be terrorized by Stone."

I nodded, "Its okay, it would be even worse if you guys went alone." I calmly said. They sighed in relief and padded away. As we padded into camp, the cats perked their heads up to look at us in surprise and horror. Rose came out of the medicine cat den with herbs in her mouth. She came over to examine us. "Not to serious, you'll live." Rose mumbled.

Ray bounded to Hawk and me. "Whoa! You guys fought Creeping Shadows? Wish I was there, I would've scar them for life!" he said happily. Ginger came over to us with big amber eyes. "Creeping Shadows? They fought you?" he said stupidly. I batted his ear. "Who else would it be? Those cats are the only one who fights with us the most." I said.

Then the most embarrassing thing happened. My mother Mouse, a brown and white she cat with green eyes, ran to me shouting, "Willow are you all right?! Did they hurt you? Do you need to go see the medicine cat? Maybe you should rest." She then liked me roughly like I was a kit. I could see Hawk and Ray snickering and Ginger with a "who's the kit now?" face.

"No Mouse, I'm fine, I didn't even get a deep scratch!" I said annoyed. She was always over protective of me and Leaf but since Leaf is an assistant, she was considered as "strong" while I was considered as "kit". Mouse sniffed. "You never know Willow, you might think it's just a little, but it could always be a deep one." She said importantly.

'That might be true but you're always wrong' I thought irritated. Then she left to do what Mouse always does which nobody knows. Then the three snickering cats started laughing out loud. "Shut up!" I snapped at them, but that caused them to laugh even more. "Hahaha 'Do you need a medicine cat? Maybe you should rest.' Hahaha" Hawk laughed.

"Just because Mouse is so overprotective doesn't mean that I'm a kit!" I sharply said. "C'mon Hawk, let's go to the medicine cat den to check our scratches." We walked over to the cat filled den. We had to wait for a while until it was our turn. When it was our turn, Rose inspected me and sniffed. "Your okay Willow just need a little bit of ointment" she said as she smeared it on me. It was smelly and made my nose twitch.

Then she turned to Hawk. She stared at the deep scratch. "Was that from Claws?" she inquired. Hawk nodded. "This will have to be rested for three days, come into my den everyday for dock leaves" Rose said. They walked out of the den. "I guess this ruins my plans for the next three days," Hawk said. "At least it's only three days" I said. We went to the food pile to choose our meal. Somehow in my heart, I felt that more trouble was going to happen.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! I thought I wasn't with all the homework. Then school tomorrow, nooo! Well I can't do anything about it and I can still make chapters on weekends. Hope you enjoyed! Peace out!**


	5. Apparently, a Big Deal

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Well, of course I would have a new chapter; why else would I be back for? I might make another story of some sort soon, but I might need some more chapters or so in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

Apparently, a Big Deal

_Willow was in a forest, her forest to be exact. She looked around and opened her mouth to scent prey. She smelled prey. She looked toward a bush; there was a mouse in there. She went into the hunting crouch and slowly stalked toward it. But a white bright light caught her eye over to her left. She whipped her head around. There was a big glowing light that seemed to be floating. "To find the answer, go to the sage. To change the future, air, sky, darkness, and water must unite again." The light said. Then it started to fade. "No wait!" Willow yelled, but it already disappeared._

_ Then, dark storm clouds roll in with lightning, covering the light. Willow could barely see anything in the darkness. She heard desperate yowls and she whipped around but couldn't see anything. Then the lightning flashed and she could see a bit with the little light. There were dead cats everywhere. She stepped back in horror, only to be stopped by a Sprayer. She tried to escape but it was too late. Then she felt a warm breath on her neck._

She woke up with a gasp and realized that the warm breath was coming from Ginger, who had his mouth quite near her neck. She then got up and hissed in his ear, "Wake up mouse brain!" Ginger got up at lightning speed and bristled. "Who's there!" he said angrily, until he realized that it was only Willow. "Why'd you do that for?" he said. Willow rolled her eyes. "You would do that to if someone was breathing on your neck." She said.

Ginger nodded apologetic and went outside to do Ginger stuff. I stretched and yawned. What should she do now? Her stomach rumbled and agreed that it was time to eat. She walked out of the stuffy den and walked over to the food pile. She picked a mouse and sat down. She suddenly remembered the dream she had. _"To find the answer, go to the sage. To change the future, air, sky, darkness, and water must unite again." _She was confused, why would she have a dream like that. Maybe she had too much prey last night. But something inside her told her that wasn't it. Maybe it was…no it couldn't be.

She continued eating until a cat came up to her. Willow turned her head to see Heather cheerfully walking over to her. "Hey Willow! You seem lost in thought!" she exclaimed. Willow shrugged, "I just had a strange dream, that's all" she said. Heather sat down next to her, "Can you tell me?" Heather asked. "Well, I don't know, it was a very strange dream." Willow said nervously. But Heather just nodded. "It's okay, just tell me. I won't laugh." She said. "OK then," Willow said and then began her story of her dream from the beginning. She talked about the light, the storm, and the dead cats and the Sprayers. But Heather just listened, intrigued about the dream that her friend had.

"Wow, what an interesting dream. Did you eat a lot of prey last night?" Heather asked. "That's what I thought too but I didn't eat that much, just one piece of bird." Willow said. "Then what could create such a strange dream, it's not normal for a cat to have such nightmarish dreams." Heather said thinking. "Well it wasn't the prey, but after I thought of that, I thought it was, I can't say." Willow said. Heather just nodded her to go on. "Well, I-I thought i-it was because of S-Starclan" Willow whispered.

Heather gasped and covered Willow's mouth with her tail, "Ssh! Not so loud!" but it was too late and three cats turned their heads and started heading toward us. There was Ray, Snowstorm, and her heart sunk as she saw that the third cat was Mouse. When they reached us Snowstorm was the first to speak. "What's this about Starclan?" he said suspiciously. It seemed like most of his sentences start with "What's this about?".

"I just t-thought that o-one of my dreams c-came from S-Starclan" Willow stammered. Ray looked at her curiously, Snowstorm was giving her the evil eye, and her mother was almost in tears. "No! My kit! She's gone mad!" Mouse sobbed and leaned into a surprised Ray. "Why does this have to happen to me?!" Mouse sobbed even more with her ruffling brown fur. "Mouse, I'm not mad! I just THOUGHT it was from Starclan, I didn't say it WAS!" Willow said irritated.

"Your mother's right to worry Willow, it's serious if you think anything of Starclan." Snowstorm said sternly, trying to calm down the hysterical she cat. What was up with everyone today! It was just a little thought. It couldn't possibly hurt anyone. Ray didn't pay any attention to the two serious cats. "Aw, I wish Starclan was real. I can then know the truth!" Ray said enthusiastically. Ray had always been an enthusiastic about everything, even about the forbidden. Probably because his father died before Ray met him and his mother became an elder early due to the severe infection on one of her front legs. He's pretty determined after that to learn as much of his father as possible.

"Ray! Don't you dare say that word!" Snowstorm scolded. Ray's head hung down as the three walked away. Heather just stared at me and walked away to hunt with a patrol. Willow just sighed. Nobody understood that everyone was over exaggerating about this "Starclan" thing. Everyone thought that it was a forbidden word that should never be spoken ever again. And for what? If it didn't exist, then they wouldn't be all scared.

She decided to go for a walk and maybe hunt in the forest. It would take her mind off this whole situation. She walked out into the forest and breathed in. This was much better than being stuck in these tunnels. The forest had real, fresh air that seems to give you energy. She ran through the forest as fast as she could. It made her feel all fresh.

Then she stopped to look around. She was pretty far from the tunnels. She realized that she was near the twolegplace. The place always intrigued her. She always wondered what was going on in there. The elders say that the cats that live here are a disgrace to all the cats there were. She wondered what made them say that. Weren't all cats just cats? She climbed up on the fence and looked inside. There was a little garden. It had lined grass and a little bush. Then she heard a growl beside her.

She whipped her head to the right and saw a gray she cat with green glowing eyes. And she didn't look that happy. "What are you doing in MY garden?!" the cat said. Willow cocked her head to amuse herself, "I'm not in your garden" she said innocently. The she cat scowled, "Just get off the fence onto the other side" the cat hissed. Willow felt guilty. She was bothering this cat when she didn't even know her. "I'm sorry; I just wondered what was beyond these fences. I never knew what was there." Willow said. The she cat relaxed and purred. "Since you're not a mean cat, I guess I'll let you pass." The she cat said.

Willow purred, "The name's Willow" she said. "I'm Dew" the she cat said. "So Dew, you live here right?" Willow said. Dew nodded. "Yep, I lived here all my life." Dew said. "What's it like?" Willow said, feeling dumb. "Well the house-folk always feed me so I never go hungry. They give us these "toys" for me to play when I'm bored. And also they care for us and make sure we're healthy." Dew said. Willow nodded and assumed that "house-folk" were two-legs.

"Well how about you Willow, where do you live?" Dew asked. "I used to live in the forest but now I live in tunnels." Willow said. Dew nodded. "I heard about the cats in the forest before, but I don't know a lot about that, but my sister does." Dew said, "She knows a lot since she's older then me." Willow pricked her ears in interest. Dew's sister might know what had happened to the clan's in the past! "Tell me," Willow said swallowing her excitement. "What's your sister's name?" Dew thought for a moment. Probably if she should tell this stranger her sister's name. "Sage", Dew said, "Her name is Sage."

**Whoa! I guess the answer is closer then Willow thought! Remember the R.F.R: Read, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Smart elders and even more problems

**Hello peeps! I'm back with an awesome new chapter (even if all my other chapters are already awesome)! There's no school tomorrow since it's the state fair day. No, I'm not going to the fair, but that doesn't mean I will make another chapter tomorrow. It's all in the hands of destiny.**

Smart elders and even more problems

I walked back to the camp with a squirrel and a mouse in my mouth. When I came into the camp, Leaf spotted me and made her way towards me. "Hey Willow, can you bring your prey to the elders? No one did it yet today." Leaf said. I nodded and walked toward the elders den.

The den was dark but she knew that they were completely fine living like that, because anyways, they could come out anytime they wanted. As I walked into the den, two heads perked up out of the darkness. A gray tom with ruffled fur and wise blue eyes walked out of the dark. "You got prey," the tom purred. I dropped the prey and nosed the squirrel towards him. "Squirrel, your favorite Cindersky. And Flamebird, I got a mouse for you. It's also your favorite," I said. Cindersky, the gray tom, turned his head towards the darkness, "Flamebird, you heard her, she got mouse!" he said.

A reddish ginger she cat came out, her green eyes seemed to glow in the light. "Yeah, mouse with a taste of ashes is real delicious." She rasped. The two elders kept their warrior names to remember the clans. Also, prey would have a taste of smoke since the

Sprayers left bits of ashes or something like that all over the groups' territories. Ever since, the prey always tasted like smoke. We all gotten used to it, except for Flamebird.

"Come on Flamebird, you never deny a juicy mouse like this!" Cindersky exclaimed teasingly. Cindersky was a strange elder. He was always nice and cheerful, unlike other elders like Flamebird, who is cranky night and day. Flamebird twitched her tail and grabbed the mouse, "Okay, but mice will never be the same again" Flamebird said.

After she finished her mouse and Cindersky was fast asleep, she turned to me, "Since you done the good to give us some prey, I'll tell you a story." Flamebird rasped. I nodded excitedly like a kit. The elders' stories were the best; it could make a full grown warrior act like a kit. "Okay, which story should I tell, oh yes, 'The legend of Firestar' seems like a good one." Flamebird said.

Firestar was a leader that used to be a kittypet but somehow managed to save all of the clans. Flamebird started the story, "Firestar used to be a kittypet named Rusty. He went out into the forest one day and got attacked by Graypaw. But the strange thing was, Rusty fought back!" I listened to the story from the beginning to the end. It was really fascinating. "And that's how Firestar saved the clans." Flamebird finished. I thought about it for a while. "But how was their a prophecy when Starclan doesn't exist?" I said. This was the only place I can talk about Starclan since they actually have some sense.

Flamebird looked at me and seemed to be staring through my soul. "It's not if it is real or not, it's what you _think _is real that matters." Flamebird said wisely as Cindersky snored. I nodded. "Well, thanks for the story Flamebird!" I said. Flamebird nodded, "And thank you for the mouse." She said.

I walked back out to the clearing. I wanted to go see Dew again but Leaf might get suspicious. Maybe she could go hunting. But she couldn't go alone, anything could happen when she's alone. Let's see who was left in the camp: Snowstorm, no, too serious; Leaf, no, she's too bossy; Mouse, NO way; Ray, yes!

I made my way towards Ray and he perked his head up. "Hey Ray, want to go hunting?" I said. He nodded, "Sure! I could use the exercise." He said. "Where are we going?" I thought for a while. I couldn't go into the forest because, who knows what's going to happen. If we go to the tunnel towards Creeping Shadows, they're not going to be so happy. "How about Rolling Winds?" I asked. He nodded and we headed our way.

We went into the tunnel heading towards Rolling Winds territory. The tunnel always seemed to have a weird howling sound made by the winds. It was useless to try to shout over the winds so I waved my tail to let him know I found prey. I saw the rabbit in front of me and stalked it, then pounced at it. It tried to run away, but I was smarter and leaped far onto the rabbit and nipped it.

Ray was stalking a mouse that randomly appeared. He would've caught it if something hadn't interrupted. Before I could warn him, a blur of ginger lashed out at Ray and he got knocked down. His muzzle was bleeding. Ray stood up with a flame in his eyes and I turned toward the border with claws unsheathed. There stood four cats and in front was a ginger she cat with a white ear and a white tail tip with furious green eyes (**this is a cat that I made up! See if you know who it is. There are some more in the rest of the story. If you looked at my profile, you might know!**)

I recognized her. "Sun" I growled "Willow" she growled back. We were rivals ever since the first time we met. We met when we were just apprentices. She was always so full of herself I almost choked. "Why'd you attack him?" I asked. She just smirked. "If I didn't, then who would stop him from passing the border?" she said. I bristled, "He wasn't going to!"

"Oh really?" she said. We knew she was going to attack. "I guess we're just going to have to, ATTACK!" she shouted at the end. We were outnumbered, two to four. The Wind cats attacked us and attacked us. We tried to attack but they were too quick and we couldn't spot them.

Just as I thought it was the end, a new voice interrupted, "Sun! Stop this immediately" the official sounding voice said. The Wind cats stopped to look at him. I looked up too. It was a ginger brown tom with amber eyes. He was so leader like, I half expected the Wind cats to bow down to him. Everyone was nodding apologetically, except for Sun. "Maple! I was trying to punish these Thunder cats!" Sun hissed. Maple nodded, "We shouldn't be fighting now! You just made an unreasonable attack!" he scolded. Just as Sun was going to argue, Maple interrupted her, "You can't attack cats if they didn't cross the border." He said, as if he knew her well. Sun mumbled an okay and stalked of into her territory. Maple was her father, a leader for leaffall, which is now. It earned her the respect of her clanmates.

The cats stalked off, and then Maple turned his head towards us. "Don't even think of crossing the border" he growled. He then stalked into the darkness. Me and Ray just stared at each other and tried to process what just happened. Then we scrambled onto our paws and ran towards our camp.

**That was quite the excitement for our pair of cats. I am going to make a new story soon. It's going to be a parody! :D I'm on my way to be a great writer (or at least I hope so).**

** ~Review please! ~**


	7. The discussion

**Hello again! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was really busy and I probably won't be able to update every week, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors**

The Discussion

"Ouch!" I said as Rose put the poultice onto my wound. Ray had also gotten the same treatment. We had just ran all the way back to camp from the border of Rolling Winds. We had expected them to feel sympathetic towards us. Instead, it was the opposite. They were angry that we got into a fight. We tried to explain but they were too busy thinking about the consequences.

"This burns!" Ray complained. "Well you deserved it" Rose said. "You fought Rolling Winds when you knew you shouldn't have" I shook my head, "We didn't want to fight them, they forced us!" I argued. But Rose shook her head, "You should've thought of a better way. Rolling Winds is the last group we want to make an enemy out of." She growled. But when she looked at our hurt faces, her face softened. "I know that you guys didn't want to, but sometimes, a little mistake can destroy the whole group" she said sympathetically. "Now come on, we need you guys ready for the Discussion"

The Discussion. The two words lingered in her head. The Discussion was when the whole group gathers and talk about consequences of a cat. It was always so shameful to be the center of attention during this, but I hadn't thought that I would become one of them. I hung my head as we were lead to the clearing.

All the cats were looking at us with disgust. All except our friends. Oak and Rock stared at us sympathetically, Hawk smirked at us, and Heather and Ginger were giving glares at the cats around them. When we were at the clearing, Juniper was standing on Leader's rock, which was where the leader calls out to the group from. He stared at us with a cold stare. Ray and I hung our heads to seem apologetic. But inside, we were demanding justice.

"You have caused a battle which could come to war between us and Rolling Winds!" Juniper boomed. "And for that, you shall be punished!" We gulped. Juniper's punishments were really harsh since all his punishments were fitness. Like what happened last leaf fall. Thorn, a gray tom, fooled around and ate the prey he caught when he was on a hunting patrol. He thought his clanmates would keep quiet but they were loyal to the group. So he got into trouble and Juniper punished him to run across the territory five times. Thorn thought that Juniper wasn't going to watch so he could only run one times. But Juniper did watch and poor Thorn had to run all five times. After that, Thorn could barely walk for a day.

I trembled at the thought of what punishment would he think of. But then his eyes soften, "You will be punished, but you're lucky that I won't pick the punishment this time" he said with a smirk. All of the cats looked at each other, probably thinking what was going on. I looked at Ray, and he shrugged. What was about to happen? But we all realized at once what was happening when Tangle climbed up Leader's rock. I felt hope rise in my heart. Tangle was going to be leader now!

Tangle turned to Juniper who was climbing down the rock. "Thank you for the introduction" he said. Juniper nodded as Snowstorm, who was Tangle's assistant walked to the rock. "Hello Booming Thunder! I shall be your leader for leafbare once again! And I promise you, I shall lead you well as always." Tangle said, with the sunlight from the hole of the ceiling shining on his fur. Ray and I looked at each other in glee. Tangle's punishments weren't harsh at all! They were not at all painful but somewhat punishing. But much better that Juniper's.

Tangle then turned to us. "Would you like to explain your actions?" he said. Ray stood up. "Yes I would. We weren't trying to fight them. We tried to escape but how do you not fight them without leading them to our camp or showing that we're cowards? We only did what an ordinary Thunder cat would do." Ray said and blinked innocently, even though I knew he wasn't even close to innocent.

A thoughtful look spread across Tangle's face. Ray was closing his eyes shut and murmuring something like "please don't be harsh". I wanted to do that but wouldn't she have to believe in Starclan? But she did it anyways. 'Please Starclan, don't let it be harsh!' I thought. Then Tangle waved his tail to tell that he was ready.

"Okay, I believe you" he said. We stood up in glee. "But, you could've yelled the Thunder cry so you will still have a punishment. But not as bad" Tangle continued. We nodded a little sad. "Your punishment will be to stay in the forest starting at dawn, and only be allowed in camp when dusk comes starting tomorrow." He said. "Clan dismissed!" he walked into the Leader's den and Snowstorm followed.

The cats dissolved and continued their lives. Ray and I looked at each other. "Well see you tomorrow, I have to go sleep" Ray said. I looked at him weirdly. "But it's not even dusk yet, almost, but not yet." I said. Ray yawned, "I'm pooped after today, and we're going to have to wake up at dawn, so I need the rest. Good night." He said tiredly and walked into the warriors den.

When night came, I crawled into my bedding and slept.

_Rain fell. Lightning flashed. I looked around at my surroundings. It was the forest of Booming Thunder. I looked around to try to find someone that I knew. I saw a flash of brown in the bushes. I whipped my head around. I stepped lightly into the bush. I saw a trail leading somewhere. I followed it. I kept following the trail until I saw a red spot on the ground and another. I followed the spots to a familiar flecked brown tom sitting next to a dead cat. I noticed that the tom's claws had blood on it. The tom turned around with sadness in his blue eyes. It was Oak._

I woke up with a mew of surprise. I was breathing hard. And I saw Ray, staring at me. "What are you staring at?" I scowled. He kept staring at me, probably to annoy me. "Well you were mewling in your sleep. And then you squeaked just like a mouse." He said with amusement. I growled under my breath. "Don't just stand there. We need to get into the forest!" I said as I ran out of the den, kicking dirt at his face as I ran.

Soon we met up in the forest with Snowstorm waiting for us. It was a little chilly now since leafbare was coming. "You guys are ready right?" Snowstorm asked. We shook our heads. "All right, you can hunt anything you want that is in our territory. But don't eat too much since we need prey for the group. If there is a fox, badger, Sprayer, or whatever is dangerous, try to do something. But if you can't, then go into the camp. Try to stay out of trouble okay?" he explained. We nodded again. He nodded and walked into the camp.

"I want to walk in the forest alone for awhile. See you later!" Ray said and bounded away. And Willow was left alone. 'What should I do now? Oh yeah! I should go visit Dew!' She ran across the forest to the twolegplace. Finally, she reached Dew's fence. She leaped onto the fence and looked inside the garden. There was a dark gray she cat sunning herself, her gray fur rippling in the light.

"Excuse me" I said politely. The she cat stood up to her feet. "Um, do you know a cat named Dew?" I asked, a bit nervous. The cat lashed her tail. "None of your business!" the cat hissed. 'Maybe I should come back later' "Uh, sorry for bothering you then" I said and was about to leap off the fence until a new voice joined. "Wait, Willow!" I turned around to see Dew running towards me. I leaped into the garden to greet her.

I noticed that the grass felt different here. "Hey Willow! Nice to see you again!" she greeted. Then the dark gray cat walked over. "Who is she?" the cat asked. "I told you not to talk to strangers." "Sage, this is my friend Willow. Willow, this is my sister Sage" Dew said, ignoring Sage's comment. I nodded my head at Sage and so did Sage, who reluctantly did so. "Sage! This is one of those forests cats that you know of! She said that they have to live in tunnels now!" Dew exclaimed. I felt a bit embarrassed and washed my face. Sage turned to me. "Is that so? I guess it's a real pleasure to meet one of those forest cats."

"Stay right here!" Dew said. "I'm going to get cream!" then she bounded into the twoleg den. "Dew says that you know a lot about my cats" I said carefully. Sage nodded, "Yes, I do know" Sage said. "How did you know about us?" I asked. Sage stared at me. "You want to know what I know don't you?" Sage said. I nodded nervously. This cat was a smart one. "Yeah" I said and looked at her pleadingly. Sage sighed. "I would love to tell you but it isn't time." She said. I looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean 'it isn't time'?" I asked. Sage shook her head. "I don't exactly know, but I'll tell you when it's time" Sage said, with a seemingly wise voice.

Dew came back with two bowls of white liquid, which was cream. She pushed both of them towards us and Sage walked towards it and lapped up some. "Come on Willow! Try some cream!" Dew exclaimed. "You can share mine" I walked cautiously toward the bowl of cream and lapped a few. It had a familiar creamy taste. "This taste a bit familiar" I said. Sage chuckled, "That's because it's milk, like milk from your mother!" She said.

"Really?" I said feeling a bit excited. They both nodded. I then drank more of it. Soon, we were full and finished. "That hit the spot" Dew sighed. Willow nodded in agreement. The cream was warm and filled her stomach. Was this the life of a kittypet? After awhile of lying in the sun, I stood up. "I better go now" I said, as I stretched. Dew lifted her head, "Aw, I thought we could all stay here, lying in the warm sun" Dew yawned. Sage flicked her tail, "Let her go Dew, she's a forest cat. She doesn't belong here." Sage said. Dew nodded and said goodbye along with Sage. I did too and leaped up the fence and down to the other side. I then ran through the forest feeling free. But one thing still lingered in her mind, what did Sage mean by 'it isn't time'?

**What did Sage mean? Sage did sound a bit wise there. Maybe she's not an ordinary kittypet (hint, hint). I hope that was a good long (longer that before) chapter after awhile of me not updating. Review!**


	8. Deadly Secrets

**Hello readers! Sorry for the wait, but I had a TON of homework these past weekends. But I finally updated, that's all that matters. Also, this chapter is going to be the turning point in this story, so it's going to be a little interesting *evil grin*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own warriors**

**Deadly Secrets**

"Crash!" 'Not again!' I thought. This was her fourth try on catching prey and she was hungry. She was too distracted to hunt. The two things on her mind were her dream and Sage. What did that dream had to do with Oak? Was it from Starclan? Or did she eat too much fresh kill that night.

Also, Sage's message was mysterious. What did she mean by "it isn't time"? When would the right time be? She sighed and started stalking for prey again. Then she heard a rustle behind her. She whipped herself around. The bush behind her was shaking. As the bush shook even more, Willow bristled. Then a brown flecked face appeared: Oak. She flattened her fur.

"Hey Oak," I greeted, "What're you doing?" He shifted his paws anxiously and his blue eyes had a distracted look. "Uh, just hunting for some prey, what're you doing?" he asked nervously. I knew he was lying but I didn't want to stress him out. "Just hunting" I responded casually. "Want to hunt with me?" He hesitated at the question. Then he responded. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He said quickly.

Then we walked along each other searching for prey. He didn't seem focused and was looking around. I couldn't hold in my curiosity anymore. "What is it?" I asked. His pure blue eyes widened. I turned to face him. "Don't act as if I didn't know you were lying. Now tell me, what's the matter? You can trust me you know." I said.

He looked at his paws with a guilty look. "I know," he said guiltily, "I should've told you but I thought you wouldn't understand." We both sat down quietly. He looked at me with a fire in his eyes. "Ok, I won't run away from the truth anymore. I'll tell you." He then looked around to see if anyone was spying.

"Well, every now and then, I would go to the edge of the lake to meet this cat. I can't tell you her name but I can tell you what she looked like. She's a white and ginger cat with pretty golden eyes." He said. He looked at my smirking face. "We're not mates or anything like that, we're just friends."

"So I would visit her to chat about life and stuff. We would usually have a friendly chat, but sometimes she would warn me about things like badgers and foxes. She was my spy and I was her spy sometimes too." He spoke and purred at the memory. Then his purr and smile faded. "But then," he choked out.

"She warned me about the Sprayers, the one that killed Spotted." He said sadly. He began crying a bit and my eyes widened. "She said *sniff* that there was a Sprayer *sniff* but I didn't believe her since *sniff* there wasn't any Sprayer scent." he said and wiped his eyes with a paw. "She got angry and stomped off. I thought everything was going to be fine. But it didn't. Spotted, Heather and I went to hunt and then I saw a Sprayer stalking slowly towards us. I thought it was my imagination. It was far away and looked like a shadow or something.

"But I found out too late when we heard a bang and saw the greenish gas. We ran and Spotted tripped and the gas consumed her. I went back for her holding my breath, but it was too late." He said and closed his eyes. "It was all my fault. The next day I went back to my friend. I apologized for not listening to her and she apologized for storming off. She was sad that Spotted died too." He paused to think back.

"We're friends now but, she's been acting strangely. She always seemed distracted and isn't as open as she usually is. So I need to visit her as much as possible to try to figure out why she's like this." He said, finished. I didn't know what to say. This was the last thing I thought was going on with Oak. Then my dream flashed in my mind. Maybe it has to do something about my dream.

We stood up and stretched ourselves from the long sit. Oak looked at me, "Well, I better go no-" "MMRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW LLLLL!" We both whipped our heads toward the sound. We looked at each other and we both knew what to do. We ran towards the lake to find the culprit of the horrible screaming.

When we got there, there was a gray and white tom with unusually long whiskers sobbing over a white, bloodied, dead cat. He turned to look at us and hopped up to his feet. "M-my dear Lilac! She's dead! It's all because of that dang fox!" the cat said. It was a nice feeling for a cat that's not in a group to run away from us. "A fox?" Oak asked, "There's a fox around here?"

The tom nodded. "Yeah, that fox came and killed Lilac! Oh, my precious Lilac." We looked at what was left of Lilac. Her neck had a deep gash and her face was scratched up. There were also clumps of fur and possibly flesh on her body. I wrinkled in disgust and eyes widened in horror. "It's all because of those Nofurs" I heard him mutter. I pricked up my ears.

"What do you mean by Nofurs?" I asked. He looked at me. "Before I tell you that, I need to tell you my name. It's the only way you can know me by." The cat said. "I'm Whiskers, what are your names?" I walked forward a bit. "I'm Willow, and this is Oak." I explained. He nodded. "Okay, now I can tell you. A Nofur is a creature that walk on two legs and don't have fur, hence the name Nofur." He explained.

"Wait, how did the Two- I mean Nofurs have anything to do with this?" I asked. He twitched his whiskers. "Ya mean you don't know? Everyone knows that those damn Nofurs are the very heart of this. The Nofurs would capture foxes and put them into 'training'. Then the foxes would come out into the forest killing any creatures it sees. It's probably the same as any ol' fox but these fox are stronger, and nastier. Not even a group of cats can chase it off. Which is why it has come to this." He said, pointing his tail to Lilac.

Oak and I looked at each other. We had to warn Booming Thunder. Before we left, Whiskers interrupted, "Can I come with you? I mean to find the fox if you are. I saw one of your kinds around here. His golden pelt could become a target." He said. I looked at Oak puzzled. "What, I don't think any of the patrols are out at this time. Then who can it b-" my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. "RAY!" I yowled. Oak's widened and we faced Whiskers. "Which way did he go?" I asked. "Over there" Whiskers said and pointed his tail towards the forest. And just after that, we heard "MMMMMAAAAAAWWWWWWLLLLL!".

**Yes, a nice cliffhanger to end a chapter. Who got attacked by the fox? It's most likely Ray, or is it? (Dun dun dun!) Remember to review!**


	9. A complete Disaster

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait. Something was wrong with the computer and I had a sore throat last week. But it's fixed now, both of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. If I did, it would've been out of business by now.**

**A Complete Disaster**

All three of us looked into the forest. My heart sunk, 'oh no! Ray!' I thought. "We have to get Ray, right now!" Oak exclaimed. Then all three of us, including Whiskers, ran into the forest. 'Ray oh Ray, I hope he's okay' was all I kept thinking about. We ran past trees, bushes, and roots, trying to reach to Ray in time. Then we smelled the scent of fox, and most important, blood.

We ran faster as we smelled the blood. My heart started beating faster and faster. We ran and ran until we caught sight of a blood scented bush. Every second, my fear became greater and greater. We exploded out of the bush onto the other side of it. I closed my eyes as I did, fearing the dead body of Ray's, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Ray, but he wasn't dead.

But in front of him was something that could make me stop breathing. It was Mouse, dead, broken, bloodied. I yowled as I ran towards her body. I nuzzled into her fur, it was cold. I looked Ray, who was traumatized. "What happened?" I choked. He didn't look at me. In fact, he didn't look at anyone. He just stared at his bloody paws, with a dull stare and wide eyed.

"The fox came, Willow" he muttered softly, not lifting his gaze from his paws. "It came. I was hunting. Mouse was attacked by the fox. I ran to help, but I was too late. The fox already bit through her throat. I attacked it and it ran away." He explained, in a monotone voice. My blood froze. Mouse was dead. Her mother is dead. Her mother that kept annoying her was dead. She crumbled to her paws and started crying.

Oak had a shocked expression on his face after the story of Ray's, Whiskers looked regretful, and Ray was still traumatized. I nuzzled into Mouse's cold fur once more. Then, memories of all the good times I had with her came flooding back. I remembered when Mouse had helped me with hunting when I was small; I remembered when she would over care me even if I barely got a scratch. I remembered the time when she embarrassed me in front of my friends.

I didn't like it when she fussed over me like I was a kit, but now; I needed that more than anything. Oak put his tail on my shoulder. "Me and Whiskers will bring Mouse's body to camp" Oak whispered. I stood up quickly, "No, me and Ray are coming too" I declared. Oak blinked at me, "But, you guys aren't aloud in camp." Oak replied. I nodded defiantly, "I'm going. This is my mother." I said. He sighed in defeat and nodded at us. Oak and Whiskers carried Mouse's body while we led the way. Oak said that he might get behind and to just carry on. I just think he wants us to deal with the guard ourselves. That screwed up cat.

We reached the camp entrance with Snowstorm guarding the entrance, and he didn't look happy at seeing us. "What are you two doing here? You know the rule. You can come back at dawn." He said sternly. I was literally bouncing about. "Please, this is an emergency! You see-" I said, cut off by Snowstorm. "No! You rule breakers have to follow the rules like us too!" Snowstorm growled. As I tried to explain, Oak and Whisker came with the body on their backs and Snowstorm stared, wide eyed. He nodded at us with shock in his eyes and Ray and I walked into the entrance as Snowstorm helped Oak and Whiskers.

When we walked in, the cats in the camp looked up and narrowed their eyes. They had cold glares and muttered to each other with words of "What are _they_ doing here?" and "oh, those two. They are a disgrace of Booming Thunder." Tangle wasn't in the area unfortunately since he was more forgiving then most. But even more unfortunate is that Juniper was. Juniper could be nice and humorous cat sometimes but when something doesn't go his way, he easily can become that strict torturer that he is.

We tried to shrink ourselves in the sight of Juniper, but it was no use and he began trotting towards us with Dust (brown tom), Fern (black she cat), and Frost (blue-gray tabby she cat) with a gleam of fire in his eyes. We tried to walk away but he reached us first. "What are you guys doing here rule breakers?" he growled. We turned around to face his angry face. Ray tried to answer but he was still a bit traumatized and couldn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Juniper scorned. I looked at him with begging eyes, "Please, this is urgent. It's really important!" I begged. He just lashed his tail. "The punishment was for you guys to stay outside camp until dawn! And look outside and what do you see, a sky that isn't dawn!" Juniper snapped. Juniper was so good at jokes and scolding, he sometimes mixed together to become an ironic lecture. So funny, ha ha. Then he commanded his cats with a flick of a tail and started to surround us.

I unsheathed my claws even though she couldn't even hurt them and Ray just stared with blank eyes. Before any of us could do anything, Oak came in. "Stop it!" Oak yelled. Juniper and his cats looked at Oak in shock. Oak dropped the body in front of Juniper. Juniper's bright green eyes grew wide in shock and horror, his pupil growing small. His fur on his stripe on his back began to bristle a bit. His ears dropped. Everyone's breath seemed to be held. Juniper then crumbled to the ground. "Mouse" he whispered. "Mouse, oh no anyone but Mouse!" he cried and hung his head in front of the body.

I felt a little sorry for Juniper. Mouse was his sister and he was my kin. He didn't have any siblings now. Willowfrost was dead and now Mouse. Juniper used to be pure funny and not at all strict, until the Sprayers came. Now, I don't think Juniper was going to be the old "fun goofy" cat as he used to be now. The other cats' eyes started from hostility, to sorrow. They all gathered around Mouse to mourn as Leaf and Tangle tried to get to the middle.

"Mouse, no!" Leaf cried out as she ran to nuzzle the body. Tangle stared with grief in his eyes. He then turned to me and Ray. "Willow, what happened? And what's with Ray?" Tangle demanded. "A fox killed her" Oak replied. He then explained to the whole group how it happened. Whiskers then told his information about the fox. They let Whiskers stay in the medicine cat's den for the night since the fox could still be out there and to reward him for telling his information.

We all ate some prey and was silent the whole time. Our punishment was lifted and soon it was dark. I lay on my bedding thinking about the dream of Oak. It didn't made sense. Oak wasn't the one in front of a dead body, it was Ray. Was it a mistake? She then fell asleep into a dream.

_She was in the forest. It was dark and cloudy. She sniffed the air and smelled rain. 'Rain's going to fall soon' I thought. I explored the forest until I heard a yell. I couldn't hear what it was. But it soon got louder. "Oak! Oak no! Don't take him!" I heard someone shout. I went closer to the sound and the lake. I then saw the cat. It was a dark brown tom. But who was it? Then I saw that familiar golden streak along his side. It was Rock. Rock was Oak's best friend. I looked to where Rock was looking and yelling at. I froze. There was a Sprayer, no twoleg walking away with a metal looking den. And inside were two blue eyes._

**Yay! Finally completed this chapter! This is one of my most creative chapters! Hope you cherish this creativeness before it comes to waste! Review!**


	10. A nightmare comes true and allegiances

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I was working on "Twelve Days of Warrior Christmas" and didn't have any time to work on this story. But I'm finished with it already so I'm back to this and another story. Oh yeah, I'm also going to add an allegiance to this story so that you can keep track of the cats. I realized it was a little confusing without an allegiance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't own warriors**

**A Nightmare comes true**

**Allegiance**

**Thunder**

**Leaders and Assistants**

**Leaffall:**Juniper-brown tom with a dark stripe along his back and green eyes

**Assistant:** Leaf-Ginger brown she cat with a white tipped tail and unusual blue eyes

**Leafbare:**Tangle: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Assistant:** Snowstorm-White tom with blue eyes

**Newleaf:** Shark-gray tom with white chest and blue eyes

**Assistant:**Dust-brown flecked tom with amber eyes

**Greenleaf:** Night-white she cat with black tipped tail and ear with a black spot on her back and black paws and chest and belly with green eyes

**Assistant:**Strike-light brown she cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat:** Rose-silver tabby with white paws and chest with blue eyes

**Grown cats (warriors basically, that are not in any order)**

**Willow-**gray tabby with white paws and light blue eyes

**Ginger**- ginger tom with a white spot over his left eye and has amber eyes

**Ray**-pale golden tabby tom with brown eyes

**Hawk**-brownish red she cat with green eyes

**Heather**-golden brown she cat with green eyes

**Oak**-flecked brown tom with blue eyes

**Maple**-orange she cat with white spots and amber eyes

**Rock**-dark brown tom with green eyes and a golden streak along his side

**Mouse (deceased by now)**-brown she cat with a white belly and green eyes

**Fern-** black she cat with yellow eyes

**Frost-** blue gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

**Flame**-ginger tom with a red ear and green eyes

**Tiger-**a ginger tom with black stripes with green eyes

**Pebble**-light brown tom with amber eyes

**Sky**-white she cat with gray ears and dark blue eyes

**Twilight-**brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Raven**-black and white tom (Looks sort of like Tallstar in the series) with blue eyes

**Wing**-Light tabby tom with amber eyes

**Fox**-ginger tom with dark paws and green eyes

**Trainees (apprentices)**

**Dark-**dark brown tom with a white belly and yellow eyes

**Light-**light brown she cat with a white belly and yellow eyes

**Lily**-light brown she cat with a tint of golden and yellow amber eyes

**Queens**

**Cloud-**gray and white she cat with light blue eyes

**Cherry-**red she cat with yellow eyes

**Ember-**ginger she cat with white ears and amber eyes

**Elders**

**Cindersky-**gray tom with ruffled fur and blue eyes

**Flamebird**- reddish ginger she cat with green eyes

**Cats that are not in Groups**

**Dew-**gray she cat with green eyes

**Sage**-dark gray she cat with blue eyes

She woke up with a startle and bumped into Ginger with her leg. Ginger woke up by the touch and hissed, "Willow, why do you always bump into me?" he said. Willow looked annoyed at him, "You're the one who always bumps into me." I retorted. He chuckled a bit, and then his smile faded away. "It's normal to have nightmares after a death." He whispered. I twitched my whiskers 'How does he know that I had a nightmare?' I thought.

"What was the dream about?" he said empathetically. I like him better when he's serious. I then began telling my dream, "Well, I dreamt I saw Rock in the forest." I began and Rock seemed to flinch in his sleep at the sound of his name, "And he was yelling 'Oak come back!' or something and I saw a twoleg carrying a gray type of den and I saw blue eyes inside" I explained. Ginger wondered for a bit.

"What a strange dream" he said. Rock sat up sleepily from sleep, "What are you guys talking about? I heard my name and Oak's" Rock said yawning. "Oh Willow just had a mysterious dream about you and Oak" Ginger chimed. Stupid Ginger, why does he have to tell everyone about my life? "Oh, okay, neat." Rock said, not really paying attention fortunately as he stumbled out of the den.

Ginger bounced around, which caused Sky to hiss in annoyance when Ginger bumped into her, "C'mon, let's get out!" he said and bounded out the den. I sighed and walked after him. I looked at the medicine cat's den and saw that Whiskers was gone. I guess he left already. When I walked to the clearing, there was a crowd of cats looking at something that I couldn't see. "What are you toms doing in the middle of camp?" I heard Dust say.

I squeezed between Dark and Light and saw Rock, Oak and a scared Lily in the middle of the crowd. "I told you not to tell anyone Oak! How could you betray me? We're best friends!" Rock shouted angrily. Oak's fur bristled, "I didn't betray you!" "Then why did I see and heard you tell it to Lily!" "It slipped out of my mouth and I had to make it seem like not a big deal." "But that doesn't mean you had to humiliate me!" Lily was sitting behind Oak fearfully, not really sure what to do.

Rock faced away from Oak, "It's because you want to impress Lily don't you, because you like her" Rock said with a smirk. Oak blushed angrily with Lily with wide eyes, "I didn't mean to humiliate you, but now you are purposely embarrassing me. " Oak said with sad eyes. Then his eyes grew cold, "What kind of friend are you?" Oak said and ran out the entrance.

Rock and Lily looked at each other. Rock looked out at the entrance with yearning eyes. Rock then ran after Oak. The clan was murmuring until Tangle went into the center of the crowd. "Well, that was an unexpected fight. We'll need someone to fetch them, Willow?" Tangle said looking at her. I nodded and raced out the entrance.

I opened my mouth to find their scent. They were headed towards the lake. I had a little horrible thought but shook it away, 'That's not possible, is it?' I thought. I then returned to tracking them. I ran as the rain fell on my pelt. This felt familiar, too familiar. I ran towards the lake and saw Rock stalking Oak, who was checking out a gray wood den that was IN HER DREAM! I started to run faster, "Don't touch that!" I shouted.

But Oak was already walking inside of it and the entrance snapped shut. I saw Oak trying to get out but the den walls were too hard. Rock ran to his friends rescue and tried to open it but failed. I ran to them and tried to pry it open with my teeth but it wouldn't budge. "Oak are you okay?" Rock asked frantically.

"I'm okay, but it's uncomfortable in here." Oak responded. Then a twoleg appeared and walked towards them. "Run!" Oak cried. We hesitated to leave Oak. "Just run, forget about me!" Oak shouted. We then turned towards the forest and jumped into a bush. We saw the twoleg pick up the den and walk away towards Rushing River territory. "Don't worry Oak! I'll save you if I can!" Rock yelled. The twoleg walked out of sight.

Rock sat and whimpered. "He's gone, my friend is gone." Rock cried. I put a tail on his shoulder, "It's okay, we'll see him again hopefully" I said. Rock just stared at the ground, "But it's my fault, I should've never embarrassed him." He said. 'It's my fault too, I should've warned them' I thought. We stood up and treaded back to camp.

When we reached the entrance, Strike and Wing were guarding the entrance, "You guys are back, where's Oak?" Strike asked. We looked sadly at him, "He got captured by a twoleg" Rock said dully. Strike and Wing exchanged glances with wide eyes, "We'll tell the group" Strike said and the two of them ran into the camp. Rock and I walked slowly into the camp.

When we reached the camp, the group was talking fearfully to each other. Tangle walked up to us, clearly frustrated that he kept losing cats. "What happened?" he asked fearfully. "Oak walked into a metal twoleg den thing and got trapped. A twoleg came and took him." I said when Rock wouldn't speak.

Lily walked up to Rock, "I'm sorry Rock, I hope he does make it back" Lily said sadly. "This is all your fault!" a new voiced shouted. I turned around to see Dust. Dust was Oak's brother and didn't get along with Rock very well. "You made him run away and made him run to the lake! This wouldn't have happened if you just shutted your mouse dung mouth!" Dust shouted as Juniper came to take him away.

Rock looked down, "He's right, it is my fault" he said. I was going to make him feel better but he walked away. I grabbed a piece of prey and sighed. Her dream came true. Then that means that Starclan was real. But if Starclan was real, why would they talk to her? She took another bite of her mouse. What would happen next time?

**Finished a chapter after so long. There's a lot of drama in this chapter and proud of it. Oh yeah, I have to tell you about how this trainee system works. There is no specific mentor for the trainees but each time they train, two cats (or more depending on how many trainees there are) help them train and stuff like that. Read and Review for another awesome chapter.**


End file.
